


And Now, She Rests

by amandapanda425



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425
Summary: Post season 1 finale, Macy is forced to rest.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	And Now, She Rests

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of the day: You! Rest! Now!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought.

It had been three days since Galvin’s memorial service and the Charmed Ones assumed the leadership role for the magical world. It had been a whirlwind of celebration for defeating the Source and meetings with the various magical creatures. The Charmed Ones and Harry were sitting down to their first dinner together since they had defeated the Source. Macy was bringing a bowl of salad to the table and stumbled for a second. 

“Whoa, Mace, are you okay?” Maggie asked, holding out her arm to steady her sister.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just lost my balance. That’s all,” Macy said, clearly lying. “Come on, let’s eat. We have that meeting with Chloe in a couple hours and I need to do some reading on the different varieties of pixies.”

Maggie took a moment to really look at her sister for the first time since getting rid of the Source. Macy’s normally impeccable posture was slumped. Her skin did not have its normal sheen to it. There were deep bags under Macy’s eyes she had not tried to cover up with make-up. 

“Macy, when was the last time you slept?” Maggie asked, putting her hand on Macy’s arm, preparing to ready Macy’s thoughts. Maggie knew her sister well enough to know Macy was not going to tell her the truth.

“I slept last night,” Macy said, averting her eyes from Maggie. Macy knew it was fruitless to lie to Maggie. Even without her powers, Macy was too exhausted to hide the fact she had not slept more than 20 minutes in the past five days. 

“Macy, you haven’t slept in five days!” Maggie exclaimed as Macy cursed her inability to hide her thoughts from Maggie.

“Macy, is that true?” Harry asked, sitting down next to Macy. 

“It’s not a big deal. I’ve been getting some sleep here and there, but we just have so much to do and learn now that we’re in charge. I’ve been spending most of the nights reading up on all the magical communities. I’ll make sure to get a good night’s sleep tonight. Now, let’s just eat and talk over our strategy for the pixies,” Macy said, desperately trying to change the subject from her. 

“No, Macy! You! Rest! Now! Mel and I can handle the meeting with Chloe tonight. You have to take care of yourself. As soon as we are done with dinner, I want you to go straight up to your room. Harry will sit there to make certain you get some rest,” Maggie said, making it clear there was to be no arguing with her.

“Macy, your sister is right. I’d be honored to keep you company while you try to get some rest. I have some reading to do or we can watch some Heaven’s Vice until you fall asleep,” Harry said.

Macy looked to Mel for help, but knew she would not find any there. 

“Macy, we can handle it, really. You’re not weak for needing to get some rest. Everything with the Source was even more taxing on you than on the rest of us,” Mel said, trying to get Macy to give herself permission to just rest. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll rest tonight,” Macy said, admitting defeat. 

After dinner, Macy was changed into her comfiest pajamas and was sitting on her bed, looking out the window. She heard a soft knock on the door.

“You can come in, Harry,” Macy said.

Harry came into the room, carrying two cups of chamomile tea. “Just wanted to make sure you were decent before coming in. I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Thanks, Harry. I get the feeling you have been trying to avoid being alone with me ever since I was the Source and I get it. I don’t remember much, but I’m sure it wasn’t good,” Macy said, looking down at the comforter and pulling on a loose string.

“Macy, that’s not it at all. I thought you were trying to avoid me since you read my thoughts that day. I was simply trying to give you some space,” Harry said, sitting next to Macy. He wanted to reach out and put his hand over Macy’s, but stopped himself from doing so. “I know Maggie insisted I stay here with you while you sleep, but I don’t have to do that if you’re going to be uncomfortable.”

“It would be nice to have some company. I haven’t been sleeping because I keep having nightmares. It might be good to know someone is here keeping me safe,” Macy said, glancing up at Harry cautiously. 

“Of course, Macy. Like I said, it would be my honor. I can sit over in the chair and do some reading.”

“Would you actually mind sitting on the bed next to me? It might help me fall asleep faster to feel someone closer to me.” 

Harry paused for a second. Sitting next to Macy and not reaching out to hold her was painful enough. To lie down next to her while she slept might be more than he could take. Macy looked so nervous and hopeful, though. He knew he could not deny her anything.  
“Of course. Will my reading bother you?” 

“No, I don’t think so. Will you tell me what you’re reading? It could be almost like a bedtime story.”

“I feel it may be a dreadfully dull bedtime story. I am working on a journal article and am doing some background reading for it.”

“Harry, think who you are talking to. Research is like a bedtime story to me. You hardly ever talk about your research. I’d love to know more,” Macy said, smiling at Harry.

“Very well then. I am working on an article about the transition to capitalism and the demonization of women. My research is focused on the ways in which women are demonized for seeking economic freedom by working outside the home.”

“That sounds fascinating, Harry. Will you read to me from your book?” Macy said, laying down against her pillow. 

“As you wish, Macy,” Harry said, settling back against the headboard. Harry proceeded to read to Macy from his book. After two pages, he felt Macy move closer to him and put her arm across his chest. She was already sound asleep. He stopped reading and looked down at this gorgeous woman, wishing he could take away the pain she had suffered so recently. He heard Macy mutter something under her breath in her sleep, but he could not clearly hear what she said. Certain that Macy was now asleep and would stay that way for a while thanks to the light calming draught he had put in her chamomile, Harry pressed a soft kiss to her curls and pulled himself away from her. Harry wanted nothing more than to stay there, intertwined with his love, but he was certain Macy did not feel the same. 

Harry walked toward the door and took one more glance back at Macy before exiting the room. If he had stayed for just a minute longer, he would have heard Macy more clearly say, “Harry” in her sleep with a soft smile on her face.


End file.
